icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1987–88 Calgary Flames season
The 1987–88 Calgary Flames season was the 8th National Hockey League season in Calgary and the 16th season in the NHL for the Flames franchise. The Flames finished atop the Smythe Division standings for the first time in team history, en route to winning their first ever Presidents' Trophy as the top club in the NHL.1987–88 season, 2006–07 Calgary Flames Media Guide, p. 124. In the playoffs, the Flames easily defeated the Los Angeles Kings four games to one, setting a franchise record that still stands by scoring 30 goals in a five game series.Playoff Records, 2006–07 Calgary Flames Media Guide, p. 224. The Flames season would once again be ended by their provincial archrivals, as the Edmonton Oilers swept Calgary out of the Smythe Division Finals en route to their fourth Stanley Cup in five years. The Flames set numerous franchise records this season, including most wins (48), most home wins (26), most road wins (22), and most points (105), all of which that were tied or broken in 1988–89. The Flames 397 goals remains a franchise record,Year-by-year Results, 2006–07 Calgary Flames Media Guide, p. 106. and one of the highest totals in league history. Freshman sniper Joe Nieuwendyk became the second rookie in NHL history to score 50 goals, as his 51 fell just two shy of Mike Bossy's record of 53 set in 1977–78. Nieuwendyk captured the Calder Memorial Trophy as the NHL's Rookie-of-the-Year for his effort.Joe Nieuwendyk profile, legendsofhockey.net, accessed August 20, 2007. Lanny McDonald became the first player to win the King Clancy Memorial Trophy, awarded to players who best exemplify leadership qualities and make notable humanitarian contributions to their community.King Clancy Memorial Trohpy at nhl.com, accessed August 20, 2007. In addition, Brad McCrimmon won the Emery Edge Award for leading the league in Plus/Minus at +48.Award Winners, 2006–07 Calgary Flames Media Guide, p. 23. The Flames sent five players to the 1988 All-Star Game: Al MacInnis, Gary Suter, Brad McCrimmon, Joe Nieuwendyk and Mike Vernon. Nieuwendyk was also named to the NHL All-Rookie team.All-Star Selections, 2006–07 Calgary Flames Media Guide, p. 22. Regular season Season standings Game log |- | colspan=8 | |- | colspan=8 | |- | colspan=8 | |- | colspan=8 | |- | colspan=8 | |- | colspan=8 | |} Playoffs |- | colspan=8 | |} Player stats Skaters Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty minutes †Denotes player spent time with another team before joining Calgary. Stats reflect time with the Flames only. ‡Traded mid-season. Goaltenders Note: GP = Games played; TOI = Time on ice (minutes); W = Wins; L = Losses; OT = Overtime/shootout losses; GA = Goals against; SO = Shutouts; GAA = Goals against average †Denotes player spent time with another team before joining Calgary. Stats reflect time with the Flames only. Transactions The Flames were involved in the following transactions during the 1988–89 season. Trades Free agents | valign="top" | |} Draft picks Calgary's picks at the 1987 NHL Entry Draft, held in Detroit, Michigan.Calgary Flames draft history, hockeydb.com, accessed August 19, 2007. See also *1987–88 NHL season References *'Player stats:' 2006–07 Calgary Flames Media Guide, p. 124. *'Game log:' 2006–07 Calgary Flames Media Guide, p. 139. *'Team standings:' 1987–88 NHL standings @hockeydb.com *'Trades': Individual player pages at hockeydb.com Category:Calgary Flames seasons Calgary Flames season, 1987–88 Calgary Flames season, 1987–88